I will always love you
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Sage is on her way to Mystic Fall's to finally reunite with Finn. She remembers what it was like without him as she listens to some music. She wonders how it will be now. Will Klaus try to separate them? Will they be happy? Will her Soul Mate Finn have changed much? Read and review please!


**_I will always love you_**

_Sage/Finn_

_The song is, obviously, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU by Whitney Houston._

_I strongly suggest listening to the song as you read this story, it helps set a mood._

* * *

Sage was, for the first time in about 900 years, very happy and excited about something. Klaus contacted her to inform her that Finn had been un-daggered and that she should come to Mystic Fall's to reason with him and stop him from playing sacrificial lamb.

Of course, she knew better than to come to this vampire filled town without a little back-up so before she left, she called a few vampires she had changed over the years that were faithful to her.

She also remembered hearing that Damon and Stefan Salvatore were both in Mystic Fall's, fighting over the latest human Doppelganger while the vampire one fought to have them while staying away from Klaus. She would definitely need back-up, she couldn't trust anyone in this town, except for her beloved Finn. Even if once upon a time she had mentored Damon and taught him everything she knew (she basically made him the man he was right now), she wasn't delusional enough to think he would help her if it didn't serve his plans.

She was only a few hours away from the supernatural central that was Mystic Fall's. The 3 vampires she had sent ahead contacted her earlier with news of how things were in town. It was her rule number one: _Always be prepared_. She didn't want to leave anything to chance.

Tired of the silence in her car and not willing to be left alone with her thoughts anymore, she turned on the radio and looked for a station. News, classical music, 80's music she grew to hate, new singers she didn't like… Noting attracted her so she decided to plug her IPod in and finally found a song she loved that always brought back good memories of her time with Finn. She couldn't help but sing along. It calmed her down a little it helped her ease the nerves of finally seeing her true love once more… She had been waiting for so long…

**If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way**

She remembered when she met Finn. It had been love at first sight and he had been tempted to leave her behind. He wanted her to stay human, he didn't want to condemned her to the damned life of a vampire. It had taken her some time but she eventually convinced him that changing her would be a good idea, that for once in his life he should do something because he wants to and not because it's for the best. He thought he would be in her way to a perfect human life, she convinced him otherwise… They had a few perfectly happy years before Klaus daggered him and stole him from her, leaving her alone and devastated.

**So I'll go, but I know**  
**I'll think of you every step of the way**

After Klaus daggered Finn, Sage couldn't help but go another way. She knew that she was a young and weak vampire, she wouldn't be any match against Klaus and whoever sibling was on his side at the time. So she left and prepared herself. She learned to fight, she perfected this art and became a master at it. Every day started with thoughts of Finn and ended with more thoughts of him. She had thought of him every hour of her life since they had been separated and was only changing people she knew would be grateful to her and would always be on her side. She had a plan to slowly overthrow Klaus but everything changed when she got that phone call.

**And I will always love you**

Of course she would always love Finn, just like she knew Finn would always love her. That's the only reason she risked her life so many times going against Klaus… She had gotten so close to getting her love back once… Unfortunately, she got caught and her vampire help got killed… She barely escaped herself…

**I will always love you**  
**You, my darling you**  
**Bittersweet memories,**  
**that is all I'm taking with me**

She had survived on memories of him for so long, she had a hard time believing that she was finally going to be able to see him for real, to touch him in reality… Would he have changed? Did he leave his hair long or did he decide to go with this time's fashion and to cut then? Would he be happy to see her? Would she be able to convince him to stay alive instead of killing himself? So many questions that would finally have an answer.

**So, goodbye. Please, don't cry**

She had cried so hard and for so long… She still did sometimes, when his absence was too hard to handle. She couldn't count the number of time she went to sleep crying because she missed him to much… Sometimes she had even hoped he would have died so she could kill herself and join him on the other side… Unfortunately, it was impossible…Until today… In a just a few hours he would be standing in front of her and she's be able to touch him, hug him, kiss him again.

**We both know I'm not what you, you need**

Sage smiled softly at that. Finn had told her this once upon a time. Back when she was human, back when they were capable of spending time together whenever they wanted. He thought she should marry the man her father had selected for her, a human… She convinced him he was the one for her…

**And I will always love you**  
**I will always love you**

Yes, now she was sure of it, she would be capable of convincing him to stay human. They loved each other and if he knew she had been waiting for him for so long, he wouldn't want to die.

**I hope life treats you kind**  
**And I hope you have all you've dreamed of**

She could almost see the future now. Finn would want them to move away from Klaus so they'd move into a big town, maybe New York. There she'd help him adapt fully to this time, she'd catch him up with the culture and the history. Then he'd decide he want to have a job, maybe teaching, she often imagined him as a teacher. Most importantly, they would be happy, and they would be together.

**And I wish to you, joy and happiness**

They had so long to catch up on… She truly hopped that Klaus would decide to leave them alone after this. After all, he had broken his curse, he shouldn't care what his siblings did now right?

**But above all this, I wish you love**

Love…Something she hadn't experienced for so long… Finally be back in the arms of the man she loved…

**And I will always love you**  
**I will always love you**  
**I will always love you**  
**I will always love you**  
**I will always love you**  
**I, I will always love you**  
**You, darling, I love you**  
**Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you**

As the song ended and moved on to another, Sage smiled.

Everything would be fine now, she would get in town, quickly check on Damon to see if she could get him to be on her side in case of a conflict and then she would go to the address that was given to her. She would see Finn, run into his arms like they did in movies and just like in romance novels or movies, they would kiss and have fireworks in their heads and hearts because of the intensity of their happiness. They would have hours upon hours free to talk, kiss and reunite.

She was going to see Finn again. She couldn't wait. She could smell that her _happily ever after_ was finally ahead of her.

* * *

**I hope you liked this one-shot.**

**Be honest and tell me what you think in a review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
